


sharp painful things

by ContraryBee



Series: things of various sizes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Sexualities, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, I'm a slut for healthy communication, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, brief Hinata/Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Hinata is off to Rio. Suddenly everything feels a lot harder through a computer screen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: things of various sizes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822309
Comments: 16
Kudos: 386





	sharp painful things

**Author's Note:**

> it gets a little sore in this one, but don't worry, they make up spectacularly <3

Sharp Painful Things

Hinata decided to go to Rio in second year. He told Kenma and Kuroo, of course, and they were surprised but supportive. They’re already somewhat in a long-distance relationship, with them in Tokyo and growing up and away into adulthood. It would be difficult, but worth doing. Life continued on the same.

Until the week that Hinata was actually supposed to leave. He’d graduated high school, he moved out of his mother’s home and into their tiny apartment. After a month of bliss, seeing each other every day, reestablishing everything they knew about one another, getting their fill, the last week was a sharp leash holding them back.

Kenma dug himself from the work he was doing, building a gaming company from the ground up, to hang out with them each day. Kuroo begged off on not one but two networking meetings with his cohort, and Hinata felt like the luckiest man in the world that they would choose him despite how important everything else was right now. 

He cried a bit, then, hiding himself in the warmth of Kenma and tugging Kuroo around him like a jacket.

“Call us when you get there. Video call us every evening. Tell us about your day. Give us your smiles.” Kuroo was muttering, vaguely desperate, clutching them both to his bare chest and pressing his lips to whoever’s skin he could reach.

“Maybe not every day. But every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday evenings before you go to bed. It’ll be morning here, but I’ll stay awake for it.” Kenma says, delving his hand under Hinata’s shirt to press against his skin.

Hinata kisses him, deep and meaningful, and Kuroo puts his own kisses behind Hinata’s ears like tattoos.

~~~

He flies out amid tears and many hugs from everyone. It’s frightening, but he has contacts waiting for him due to Washijo-sensei and Ukai.

A month passes quickly, and they did very well with keeping in touch on time.

Hinata talks about his day, describing Rio with all its heat and scents and sounds, the people who are simultaneously scary and amazing, the food that is spicy and hearty and filling.

Then, it was the first time Kuroo had to go to a meeting that morning and couldn’t reach their video time. Kenma and Hinata talked as normal, but it ended quickly.

The next time, Kenma needed to be present in a raid, so he set up the laptop, muted both sides, then gamed, his image on screen but unable to interact. He was speaking into his microphone, so he was playing with other people, and Hinata fought to not become jealous.

“Figures he would basically invent the job he’s always wanted.” Kuroo laughs with him together, though, so everything is normal.

“How’s your last year of classes? Business sounds like no fun at all.” Hinata asks.

Kuroo grimaces. “They’re classes, let’s just leave it at that. Did you really eat something so spicy your lips swelled up?”

The topic change was abrupt, but Hinata let it happen. Maybe Kuroo just has nothing to talk about? The rest of their meeting is about Rio, and what Hinata’s eaten in the past few days. When they log off, he’s unsatisfied and troubled, unable to pinpoint exactly what felt _wrong_ about all this.

~~~

The next month steadily became not normal. Rio was difficult. Beach volleyball was hard to grasp, his roommate barely spoke to him due to the language barrier, all his friends were slowly moving on with their lives, and Hinata was left lonely and scared. He _wanted_ to be here; he _was_ learning. It was slow, but he was. He just…got discouraged.

He called twice that week and tried to reconcile himself to their answering only once. The week after that, Kuroo couldn’t make it, and Kenma had a stream to complete, so Hinata was on the call, but muted, and only able to watch his boyfriend like the hundreds of thousands of others. Unreachable.

The week after that, and for the first time ever, neither Kuroo nor Kenma texted him, or called him even once. He sent several texts, and they were read with the time stamp and everything, but no response. On top of this loss, Hinata wasn’t doing very well at volleyball, he’d hit another wall and he still hadn’t gotten Pedro to speak to him.

Hinata cried into his pillow that night, never having felt so lonely.

The week after that and they all three made it to the video call time, and Hinata was excited when both picked up.

Kenma muted himself immediately, gaze focused on his home theatre screen. Kuroo collapsed on his bed and for all Hinata could tell, went to sleep.

Ah.

Why did this hurt more than the no contact?

“It doesn’t even feel like we’re in a relationship anymore.” Hinata’s traitorous mouth whispers into the screen, and Kuroo grunts.

“Tch. You’re the one who went to Rio.” Kuroo is on his back, eyes closed, the screen only showing half of his face, like he didn’t even bother to look where the camera pointed. The words felt like a knife in Hinata’s side, pointing and sharp.

“I guess.” Hinata bites his lip. “Would it be…better if we weren’t?” His heart on his sleeve, Hinata feels the open-air seep into the cracks, turning it brittle.

A muscle jumps in Kuroo’s cheek. His eyes open to stare at the ceiling. But then he does something he will regret tomorrow, the next day, and the rest of his life.

He doesn’t say a word.

Hinata hears his own heart shattering and ducks his head. “Alright.” He rasps. “Alright.”

And he logs off.

On the other side of the world, Kuroo turns his head just in time to see Hinata’s devastated face when he ends the call, and his hand automatically reaches out towards the screen, unable to touch or pause him. Hinata’s screen goes dark, and its only him and Kenma. Kenma is rattling his controller on screen, silently, focused and alive and engaged in a way Kuroo hadn’t seen recently since Hinata left and it was just him around.

Kuroo closes his screen.

~~~

Hinata is in a slump for three weeks. He’s kept his laptop turned off for most of it. He’s texted Kenma only a little bit, each time with that careful veneer of professional business sponsorship. Kuroo barely responds to the one text he sends, to apologize or whatever, and that makes parts of Hinata hurt and mad by turns. There’s not much coming from the other side, so Hinata feels the rest of his heart break and lay in the pit of his stomach like shards of ceramic pottery.

He starts playing more avidly than before. Volleyball is the escape, it’s his reason for being here. Every game brings him something new to learn. Each time he loses, he grins at his opponents and treats them to some food, just like Coach Ukai did for him.

“<You don’t video call anymore?>” Pedro asks him once, when they were just starting to talk more. Hinata shakes his head ruefully.

“<Friends busy, partners…are not mine.>” Hinata says in his broken Portuguese and saying it out loud feels like it made it final.

Pedro is sympathetic, and they go out and get drunk together at the university campus.

Five days later, and Hinata is on the beach court doing his best when he hears Japanese behind him.

“There is no way this is possible.”

He looks.

“Gran—” Hinata starts to shout, remembering himself and that he was actually a nineteen-year-old man, “Oikawa-san!”

“No way.” Hinata is shocked by the absolute desperate way he takes in every change in Oikawa, at this tiny piece of familiarity and home brought to life in front of him, in the most unlikely of places.

~~~

Between days of beach volleyball after their individual responsibilities, Oikawa and Hinata got drunk the second last day before Oikawa leaves.

They confess to one another the dark secrets in their hearts, desperate for connection and friendship and meaningful discussion with someone they didn’t have to work with.

“I love Iwaizumi.” Oikawa whispers into his drink, something hollow in his eyes. “I always have. But I…I wanted to come to Argentina, ever since I was…I needed to break free…I, but I had to leave Iwa behind and I just can’t forg-give myself…”

“I understand.” Hinata mumbles back, reaching out and taking Oikawa’s hand in his. Their size difference is apparent, but not off putting. Oikawa looks at their hands and grips him, thumb rubbing along his knuckles.

“Out of everyone, I think you do.” Oikawa says, his eyes draw up and they’re hot and direct, leaving scorch marks on every part of Hinata.

“The long distance didn’t work out. They haven’t talked to me in…months.” Hinata whispers, chewing on the inside of his lip. It felt alright to say this, because Oikawa had offered his heart first. They could share the pain. “I thought we were more…important to them. I wanted to keep them, to myself, but I…is this was growing apart is like?” His eyes filled. “I don’t like it.”

“They were part of you growing up. They helped you discover yourself. You loved them.” Oikawa says, swaying closer, so their heads knocked into each other’s over their glasses. The wall of empty drinks gives them a bit of mock privacy against the rest of the bar, and perhaps that’s why Hinata lifts their clasped hands to his mouth and presses a kiss to the palm of Oikawa’s hand. It’s not the hand he wants to kiss, but it’s right there and kissable, and Hinata can feel it in his own.

And Oikawa takes a sharp breath in, so Hinata feels powerful, like he has control over something, finally.

“I had them for so _long_. I was lucky.” Hinata’s smile is sad, but beautiful, and Oikawa can let himself appreciate what happens next. Two heartbroken souls across the world from home.

Later in Oikawa’s hotel room, his teammates out and the chain locked, they’re panting into each other’s mouths.

“Oi-kawa-san…” Hinata chokes around a whine, legs spread and trembling on either side of Oikawa’s hips. He leans his head down and kisses him again, grinding himself down and shuddering at the way the cock in him hits all the good places he hasn’t felt for nearly a year.

“Call me by my name,” Oikawa whispers into his lips, hands flexing on Hinata’s hips, exploring the changes in his body, “please, just this once Shouyou, just right now.”

“Tooru…” Hinata hiccups, bouncing a bit and starting up a motion that makes them both groan.

“That’s good, Shouyou, fuck…” Oikawa groans, and it’s so different from Kuroo and Kenma, so utterly different, Hinata doesn’t know what to think of the feeling in his chest.

When Oikawa rolls them over, and plows him, Hinata kisses him like he’s desperate for air, every part of him focusing how this was Oikawa doing this to him, it was Tooru here with him now.

“Tooru!” Hinata screams, climaxing as Oikawa bites down on his shoulder, muffling his own noises as he fills the condom. Hinata surprises himself by not feeling like scum afterwards. In fact, he revels in the afterglow, cuddling himself into Oikawa’s side and enjoying the soft kisses they exchanged. Oikawa presses a genuine smile into his hair, sighing, long fingers sketching up and down Hinata’s spine. They breathe each other’s air and look into each other’s eyes and finally got something they’ve been missing for ages.

Understanding.

~~~

The selfie sent to Kageyama was immediately shown to his teammates, Ushijima and Hoshiumi who know them both, and then texted to Kenma with a large collection of question marks and a short message, _did you know about this?_

Kenma replies with a bare, _we haven’t spoken for months. Shouyou broke up with us._

Kageyama frowns harder.

_That’s not what Hinata said._

Kenma doesn’t answer for a long while. Days, in fact.

 _did Shouyou change his number_ he asks without a question mark.

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. _No_. Perhaps Hinata blocked them? That’s odd, Hinata normally would never.

Maybe it was time to call the dumbass.

~~~

“Tell me again.” Kenma demands of Kuroo, who bites down on a curse and gets up to pace.

“How many times do we have to go over this.” Kuroo grimaces, rubbing a hand through his hair. He’s angry, and Kenma knows it. Kenma’s been suffering it for over an hour already. “I’ve _told_ you, over and over, I have nothing else—”

“Something else had to have happened.” Kenma nearly growls, curled up in a ball on his armchair and radiating miffed anger.

“I told you, I fucked up. I was angry and depressed.” Kuroo turns to the window and stares sightlessly out onto a suburban street. Why did Kenma want to live here, it sucks. “You were streaming and _ignoring_ us, I was exhausted, Shouyou said something about not even being together anymore. I said something mean about him going to Rio. Then he said…he said…”

Kenma’s silence was telling.

“He said maybe it would be better if we weren’t together. He asked it, like a question. I didn’t say anything. And he signed off. Then _clearly_ , he blocked us everywhere and moved on.” Kuroo bites his lip, hating how emotion was starting to seep into his voice and his expression. He can see it, in the reflection on the window, and he hates himself.

“I don’t believe that.” Kenma whispers, and Kuroo whirls on him.

“I told you--!” He starts to shout but finds Kenma hiding his face in his knees. It’s a punch to the gut.

“Shouyou loved us. He _loved_ us. We didn’t talk to him, we left him alone in Rio, Tetsurou, we said we’d love him forever and we just…”

“We got busy.” Kuroo sighs. “We let ourselves feel like victims. Like he’d done us wrong by following his dreams.”

“We’re awful.” Kenma hiccups, and his shoulders and shaking, and Kuroo doesn’t know how to make it better. He crosses to Kenma and hesitantly puts a hand on his shoulder. It’s entirely possible Kenma doesn’t even want to be touched right now. Kuroo’s not even sure what he needs, but he feels some kind of barrier in his chest creak open and his face twists.

He’s crying too before he knows it, and Kenma is reaching for him.

“I’m sorry Kuroo.” Kenma sobs into his jacket, taller than he was in high school but still so light, Kuroo lifts him and takes over the seat. He wraps himself around Kenma and digs his face into Kenma’s neck, hiding from the world, and realizes he hasn’t been touched like this by Kenma for…for weeks.

“I love you.” Kuroo whispers, bottom lip trembling and tears seeping into Kenma’s sweatshirt. “I love you.” Half of him thinks he won’t hear it from Kenma or Shouyou again. That he’s lost them both. 

“I love you too, I’m sorry Kuroo, I’m sorry Shouyou.” Kenma shudders, crawling in tighter, hands clenching painfully in Kuroo’s hair but nothing could convince him to make him let go. Kuroo lets out a shuddering breath.

“You do?” He asks and hates how plaintive it sounds like.

“Of course I do, are you stupid.” Kenma rubs his face into his shoulder.

“Well.” Kuroo tries to chuckle, but its pitiful. “I guess I am.” 

“We fucked up, huh?” Kenma sniffs. He raises his face and man, he’s an ugly crier. Puffy eyes, puffy cheeks, snot, wet tears and all. Kuroo loves him like nothing else, leaning in to leave kisses along red cheeks and wet lips.

“Yeah, we did.”

“It’s been a year and a half since he left.” Kenma wipes his nose on his sleeve, making no move to leave Kuroo’s lap.

“You think we can reach him?” Kuroo sighs, exhausted and hurting but warm again with Kenma touching him, looking at him. He no longer felt like a leftover result of a high school relationship that seemed more a happy dream than truth.

“We’re going to try.” 

~~~

Hinata doesn’t look at his phone often. Between his friends, his job, the beach volleyball, he rarely looked. He’s leaving Rio in three weeks and wants to soak up the sun, the sand, and these amazing people.

But one night, right before going to bed, he opened it up and found eighteen emails, thirty-two texts, and seven phone calls.

All from Kenma and Kuroo.

Stunned and thrown, Hinata scrolls through it all, eyes widening and heart pounding harder and harder at each message.

_Hey, could we talk?_

_We talked to each other and realized a few things._

_We’re sorry._

_We still love you and we’re sorry, we do deserve to be ignored. We’re not going to stop though, not unless you tell us to. If you do say no, we’ll stop, we promise._

_I’m sorry I ignored you when streaming. That was cruel of me. I found escape in the game and ignored you both._

_I’m sorry I was such an ass each time. There was so much pressure at school, and at work, I felt like a failure and like neither of you wanted me. Not an excuse, I know but maybe part of the reason. I’m sorry baby._

The emails had more words, discussions that were clearly written down when the two of them were together, almost verbatim, for Shouyou to read at his pleasure and leisure and feel like he was a part of it. There were pictures. News articles about Kenma’s company. One large e-transfer from Kuroo that very clearly read “Use for food – please, let me buy you dinner, please. I’ll keep sending it if you don’t.”

Hinata put his phone down and put his shaking hands over his mouth. He expected to feel like an old festering wound had opened, like a scar had been sliced again to bleed and drain him.

Instead, he had butterflies.

~~~

He scheduled their first video call in months the next week, Thursday night when Pedro was out with friends. Nice told him over and over that he didn’t have to, that he didn’t owe them anything. That the relationship was over, and he could do what he wanted. What he wanted though, was harder to pin down. He swallowed around something sticky in his throat and picked up when Kenma’s id flashed on his screen. Looks like both are at Kenma’s new house

They looked different.

“Hi.” Hinata croaks, on edge.

Kuroo swallows audibly and smiles, genuinely, “Hi Shouyou.”

“Shouyou, it’s good to see you.” Kenma offers, knees up to his chest. There’s a beat while they devour every change to the others through the unsatisfying screen.

“How…how’ve you been?” Hinata says as politely as he can. He's alarmed when both Kenma and Kuroo’s faces crumble.

“God.” Kuroo rubs a hand over his suddenly damp eyes. “Did this to ourselves.”

“We haven’t been very good, Shouyou.” Kenma whispers, shame crawling across his face. “We can keep apologizing, but it wouldn’t be enough.”

“It wasn’t just you guys; I didn’t do my best either.” Hinata muttered, but Kuroo started shaking his head.

“No, you did try. We both ended up getting…well, we have lots of excuses. But we never should have forced you to put so much effort into the relationship without getting anything back. And I’m sorry, personally, for being cruel and chickening out that day.” There’s something really awful in his expression, almost like self-loathing and Hinata didn’t like that.

“I wanted to keep fighting for you, it wasn’t a very clear break up.” Hinata tells them frankly, finding no reason to hide his heart from them, not even after already being hurt. Was he just going to get hurt again? “I was having a hard time at the beginning here; I withdrew a lot.”

“So did I. Distractions worked for a while until I realized how much I missed you, but it was my own fault for pulling away in the first place.” Kenma says, accepting when Kuroo’s arm lifted up and around his shoulders to hold him closer. Hinata watched with envy.

There’s a period of silence between them, while they wrestled with the feelings roiling under their skin.

“I was hurt. That you guys didn’t want me as much as I wanted you.” Hinata whispers, biting the inside of his cheek.

Kuroo curses and looks away, blinking his eyes angrily.

“We want you. We still want you, so much, we just got so stupid that we ended up forgetting.” Kenma replies while Kuroo tries to master himself.

“Forgetting what?” Hinata sniffs.

“How much we love you, Shouyou-baby, we’re not complete without you. I’m so proud of you for going to Rio. You made a name for yourself there, Ninja Shouyou.” Kuroo laughs thickly, the pride in his voice flushing Hinata with warmth.

“I still watch your streams, Kenma.” Hinata says in response, almost giddy with the affection he could see in both their faces. “How’s bouncing ball?”

They exchange what changes have happened in their respective lives for a while, trading new stories and plans and goals. As each minute passes, Hinata finds himself smiling more and more, relaxing back into their comfortable dynamic, and laughs when Kuroo suffers Kenma’s sharp tongue. How he had missed them.

Then the selfie with Oikawa comes up, and Hinata stutters.

“Ah. About Toor-Oikawa-san.” Hinata bites his lip, unsure how to go about this. “While he was here, and we were broken up, we hung out a lot, and…one night…” Dammit, be an adult. “Tooru and I had a bit to drink, and we ended up having sex. We’re closer friends now, but there’s nothing between us.” Band-Aid ripped off, Hinata gathers his courage to glance back up and take in their reactions.

“It’s alright, Shouyou, I’m glad he could be there for you when we couldn’t.” Kenma whispers, and while Hinata can see how the new knowledge does affect them both, there was no sign of anger, or betrayal, in their faces. He swallows and lets out a breath, letting go of that small itching feeling that he’d been carrying this whole time.

“I only care that he treated you well.” Kuroo says with a sad smile. “I’m a bit jealous, yeah, but I have no right to feel that way. I’m jealous cause…I want to be the one to touch you. It’s none of my business.”

“He was good to me.” Hinata smiled, pleased that Kuroo did still want to be with him.

“Shouyou, will you agree to us trying again?” Kuroo asks almost hesitantly, grasping Kenma’s hand. “We want to be with you, but we understand if you wanted some more time.”

“I think I would like that, but…” Hinata rubs the back of his head, uncertainty leaving him feeling like he was floating in the ocean without land in sight.

“There’s no pressure.” Kenma says, shaking his head so his hair flopped into his face. He pushes it out of the way. “We won’t demand an answer right now.”

“Right.” Kuroo confirms, and whatever weight that had been holding the three of them down releases. “Is there anything we can do for you right now?”

Hinata wonders, thinks about what he’s missed most. Everything. He’s missed everything. He wants them to do everything he’s ever missed these last two years.

“I’m back in eighteen days.” Hinata tells them instead. “I’ll probably be pretty busy, and I have a wedding to go to this weekend, so I might be out of touch. But I want to see you, when I get back.”

He smiles at them, and their answering smiles warm him even while he bids them goodnight and closes the call. He lies back in bed and imagines. He dreams in memory that night, and wakes with the certain knowledge that he never really fell out of love at all.

~~~

“He’s so beautiful.” Kuroo breathes when Hinata signs off, turning and clutching Kenma closer to himself.

“He’s really grown up.” Kenma says, hands seizing hold of Kuroo’s t-shirt just like he used to do when they were kids. It fills Kuroo’s chest. “He’s famous now.”

“You’re famous too.” Kuroo laughs into his hair, breathing out and shutting his eyes to relax the tension in his body.

“You hate that he had sex with Oikawa.”

“No!” Kuroo jerks up. “Well… No, no I don’t hate it. He had the right, and Oikawa was there, and from the sounds of it they’re friends now. But I am jealous that someone else touched him. Aren’t you?”

“Perhaps in a different way.” Kenma shuffles and leans back into Kuroo’s chest, capturing his hands to pull them around him. Kuroo loves him so much. “He said he’s coming back to us, though. I think that’s more important.”

“You’re right.” Kuroo sighs, kissing the back of his head. He imagines it, imagines Shouyou laying there between Kenma’s legs, leaning on Kenma, adding his weight to Kuroo. He could almost reach out and touch that orange hair.

“I’m never letting him go again.” Kuroo says, certain, finally, his pitiful heart slowly piecing itself back together. 

“Well that’s too bad because I’m never letting him go either.” Kenma deadpans back at him, and Kuroo goes in for a tickle that earns him a headbutt and a bloody nose.

~~~

“Tooru, they’re picking me up from the airport.” Hinata whispers through the phone, waiting for his baggage. The airport is empty save for the ten other people from his flight, because Hinata likes the midnight flights, and Oikawa is busy being lazy during his lunchtime.

“That’s good.” Oikawa sighs, groaning and rustling around. “You said you were excited more than scared. If they’ve done this much work to reconnect already, they seem to be legit.”

“Yeah, but…” Hinata chews his lip. “What if they don’t like me in person anymore? They might be…I don’t know...fooling themselves.”

“Are _you_ going to not like them in person?” Oikawa asks archly, like he has all the answers. Normally it would be annoying, but right now, Hinata is clinging tight to it. “Imagine, you’re off the train, out of the airport, your tall cat captain is there with his awful hair. That tiny millionaire is there in his slummy clothes. Right there in front of you, what are you going to do?”

“Hug them.” Hinata breathes out immediately, mind filled with the images. He can almost feel Kenma’s skin under his hands again, smell Kuroo’s scent.

“There you go then. I can guarantee they feel the same. And there is nothing about you now, physically, to be disappointed with. Trust me, I know.” Oikawa flirts, cheeky, and it makes Hinata smile and snort.

“Shut up.”

“Let me sleep now, you freak, go do your tongue thing to that sexy minx of yours.”

“He doesn’t like tongue things.”

“Ugh, _whatever_ , just get laid.” Oikawa does something on the other end that makes a rustling sound and his voice gets further away. “I need to live vicariously through you, remember?” And he hangs up on Hinata without an answer.

Nervously, Hinata waits with other passengers as cars come by the pickup zone. Then a black car comes up and parks in front of him, both back doors open and Kuroo leaps out from the closer one as though he wasn’t a grown man. He freezes upon sighting Hinata while Kenma rounds the trunk.

The sight of them, grown taller and filled out really shocks Hinata into realizing that this was _happening_ , this was reality. He was back.

“H-Hi.” He breathes, before letting himself grin, recognizing the gleam of excitement and nerves in their faces just as much as he felt it in his own.

Kenma darts forward and he’s in his arms, and then there’s larger arms around them both and Hinata is crying already into dyed hair and making a mess of a rather nice suit jacket.

“You _assholes_ ,” Hinata laughs through his tears, clutching Kenma so tight he wheezes. The car doors are open, his bag is on the ground, but none of them care.

“We’re sorry, Shouyou.” Kenma mutters into his neck, eyes squeezed shut.

“Sorry, baby,” Kuroo breathes into his hair, kissing his forehead over and over and over. “We’re sorry. We…I love you.”

“I love you.” Kenma perks up, drawing his head back to look him in the eye. “I never stopped loving you. Ever. Both of you.”

Kuroo and Hinata choke and hiccup at the same time, which makes them laugh.

“I love you two, too, so much, I missed you, I’m so glad I’m back!” Hinata presses his face against Kenma’s, busy crying so he can’t quite kiss him yet. Not that it stops Kenma.

Kenma kisses his cheek, then kisses his smile, then kisses his teeth as Hinata laughs and attempts to struggle away. The lock of Kuroo’s arms around them doesn’t let him though, and they end up giggling together like three hot messes.

Someone nearby coughs politely.

“Sorry to interrupt sir, but we are in a public place. May I ask where to next?” The driver of the car stood with a polite, gentle smile on his elderly face. Hinata blushes, hard, realizing that yeah, the few people here were staring.

“Thanks Hiro.” Kenma answers.

“You’re a _sir_ now!” Hinata gasps, following Kuroo’s urging to pile into the back seat of the car with Kenma, who didn’t let go of his hands even once. It made it a bit awkward to clamber in, but Kenma pressed tightly up to him under his arm immediately, so Hinata couldn’t complain.

He was bigger than Kenma, not much taller, but larger in muscle mass. It was an odd feeling. Kuroo slides in tightly against him, and Hinata is once again pinned between his boyfriends and everything is right with the world.

It takes something like an hour to be dropped off at Kuroo’s apartment building, deep in Tokyo. In that time, they talk in hushed whispers and press kisses around the words, Hinata clutches onto both their hands and not once does Kenma look away from Hinata’s bright face.

They reach Kuroo’s apartment building, which Hinata oohs and ahhs at with such sincerity that Kuroo clutches at his chest.

They reach his door, and once it locks behind them there’s an immediate energy change.

“Give me like ten minutes in the bathroom.” Hinata blurts out at them both, blushing bright red.

“You’re on the timer.” Kenma smiles slightly, and it’s a look Kuroo hasn’t seen for a long time.

“R-Right.” Hinata drops everything he’s holding, and then rushes down Kuroo’s hallway, banging open door after door until he finds the right one. The shower starts almost instantly, and Kuroo wonders how quickly Hinata stripped.

The imagery of having a naked Hinata in his home, in his _home_ , strikes Kuroo as especially important.

Then Kenma is getting into his space, and automatically his arms raise to keep him there. His head buries into his chest and Kenma lets out a shaky breath.

“You okay?” Kuroo whispers, relishing the opportunity to lean forward and smell Kenma’s hair products.

“He’s back.” Kenma whispers in return, following along placidly as Kuroo leads him further into the apartment.

“He is.” Kuroo presses a chaste kiss to Kenma’s forehead and is pleased when Kenma’s eyes close and he leans further into Kuroo’s arms.

“And I have _you_ back.” Kenma says tightly, and Kuroo damn near crushes him in his hold.

“You never lost me. Never, never, never.” Kuroo repeats, leaning to kiss Kenma gently. They wait, patiently, leaning against the wall with Kenma buried in Kuroo’s arms, both unwilling to move very far away, listening to the sounds of running water.

It shuts off surprisingly quickly, and they move to the hallway just in time for the bathroom to swing open and Hinata comes out, hair dry so clearly, he didn’t shower completely. His clothes were back on too, but they stuck to him wetly. He blinks, finding them in the hall, and Kuroo silently reaches one arm out to push open his bedroom door.

Quiet as a mouse, Kenma moves forward and grasps Hinata’s hands, who gulps. The orange haired man is drawn by Kenma, into Kuroo’s bedroom, with Kuroo following after. He clicks the door shut gently behind him, and the light is switched on.

The tension between the three of them is unbelievable, but Hinata, in one smooth move, lifts Kenma’s hands to press his lips to his knuckles. He’s smiling, and the other two feel whatever nerves or fear that lingered seep away.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself.” Kuroo tells them regretfully, eyes dark and soulful.

“I will be very disappointed if you do.” Hinata tells him seriously, and keeping eye contact easily slips his shirt overhead and throws it away. Kuroo’s mouth goes dry and Kenma makes a hungry little noise at the sight of the changes in Hinata’s physique, the healthy athlete’s diet, the constant physical exertion, the sleep, everything had combined to make Hinata into his peak form. His muscles weren’t grotesquely large, but they were firm and clearly strong. He didn’t suddenly gain wider hips or wider shoulders, but the cut of him is perfectly proportional.

Kenma leans closer and puts his hands onto the washboard abs. The thinness of his fingers and lighter skin tone contrast beautifully on Hinata’s sun-warmed skin. Then his mouth is discovering the new planes of Hinata’s chest, finding a nipple and nipping it with his front teeth. Hinata jerks, gasping, and one hand is in dyed hair, carefully taking out the hairstyle to run his fingers through the strands.

Over Kenma’s head, Kuroo kisses Hinata full on the mouth, licking open pink lips and teasing out his tongue to play.

“If I don’t get inside you right now, I’m going to _die_.” Kuroo groans into Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata breaks into laughter, which only frustrates him more, and Kuroo bends like a reed to lean over Hinata’s shoulder, chew along his neck, and take two juicy handfuls of Hinata’s peach ass. The muscles of it make Kuroo drool, and he leaves his saliva behind all along Hinata’s skin. Maybe he’ll smell like him.

“He’s still on about that?” Hinata breathlessly asks Kenma, who in his enthusiasm has already crawled onto Kuroo’s large bed, gold eyes fixed on them both. He’s shirtless, but still wore his sweatpants, barefoot, and he’s beautiful. Hinata wants to _eat_ him.

“You know Tetsurou, he moans and groans but never actually dies of blue balls.”

“It’s been a long time, alright?” Kuroo grunts, withdrawingly regretfully to begin stripping himself of his suit. Hinata takes this opportunity to divest himself of the last of his clothes entirely and curls up with Kenma, wrapping himself around him so they can both watch Kuroo fold his clothes.

Hinata kisses the delicate arch of Kenma’s neck, who hitches a breath and lets out the tiniest moan. The sound makes Kuroo stumble, head nearly snapping his neck to turn and watch, still with one sock and his boxers on.

“This is the most perfunctory strip show I’ve ever seen.” Hinata whispers into Kenma’s hair, hands exploring the leanness of his body. “He’s folding his _underwear_.”

“I don’t like wrinkles.” Kuroo mumbles, stretching one long arm out to slap out the light. It’s like two in the morning, but the streetlights from the city outside illuminate the far wall and turns everything magical for the time it takes Kuroo to switch on the lamp. The magic doesn’t leave when the low bedroom light fills the space, so Hinata has to conclude it’s actually _them_ turning him soft and warm. Then the taller man is leaning over them both, trailing hands up hips and dragging his lips from one pair to another.

“I’ve missed this.” Kuroo breathes into the space between them, and Kenma rolls onto his back so Kuroo can fit on one side, and Hinata on the other. Hinata reaches for Kuroo, putting his hand around the back of his neck to pull him in, and whimpers into his mouth when he feels Kenma’s fingers delicately touch and work at his nipples.

His cock bounces in reaction against Kenma’s hip. Kuroo makes some kind of growling noise and his long-fingered hands are seizing into orange and dyed hair, tilting both heads to meet him in a filthy three-way kiss.

“God, the things I’m going to do to you both,” Kuroo gasps, biting almost too hard on Kenma’s bottom lip. Hinata sighs a moan into his neck, traveling down with teeth and tongue to leave marks along his collarbone, snapping the skin back with tiny bites.

Kuroo cranes forward, and Kenma and Hinata are both pushed back into the bed. He straddles them, amazed once more even years later, how his legs are long enough to trap them both, and his arms strong enough to keep him up above them even while they squirmed and kissed and generally drove him insane while he watches.

“Kenma, what do you want?” Hinata murmurs drunkenly into his lips, as Kenma had suctioned back to him like he’d never left, licking into his kisses wetly like a soft tongued kitten, “What can I do for you?”

Despite being ignored, Kuroo felt the words settle in his own cock.

“Shouyou, I want your hands.” Kenma whispers, and it makes the hair on the back of their necks raise. “I want your hands and I want to come all over you when Kuroo fucks you open.”

Hinata lets out a gut-punched moan, hips moving as best as they can pinned between Kuroo’s thigh and Kenma. Kenma moves sinuously back at him, and Hinata shudders, hands grasping and eyes darting to find Kuroo in the low lighting.

“Has he gotten sexier?” Hinata tries to say normally, but it’s a bit strangled when Kenma sinks his teeth into his jugular. Kuroo feels his arms ache as he lets himself be pulled forward by their gravity, and he’s kissing Hinata again with relish.

“See what I have to deal with? It’s a full-time job keeping him satisfied.” Kuroo jokes, nibbling across one full cheek to lay gentle pecks to Hinata’s forehead and eyelids.

“What are you talking about?” Kenma’s eyebrow flicks in irritation. He glowers up at Kuroo from the circle of Hinata’s arms. “He’s full of shit, Shouyou, don’t believe a word he says.”

Hinata laughs, and it’s like the sun jumped into Kuroo’s bedroom. Then he does this delicious slinky movement that urges Kenma under him and pressed Kuroo along his back. One strong arm reaches up and behind to lock Kuroo to him, and the other props himself on his elbow right next to Kenma’s face. Overwhelmed by the sudden bicep next to his head and the full attention of Hinata beaming down at him, Kenma lays stunned for a second beneath his loves.

“Tell me you have lube.” Hinata murmurs, neck straining to say it into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s hips push forward, his cock sliding between Hinata’s cheeks.

“Yes.” Kuroo breathes, but then he’s actually faced with going to get it. He freezes, hands on Hinata’s hips like they’re already fucking, utterly captivated. A tiny foot wiggles around Hinata’s side and then forcefully pushes him back. Arms wrapped around Hinata so he doesn’t move, Kenma pries Kuroo off and wraps his remaining limbs around Hinata in his place. Kenma’s isn’t grinning, but the glint in his eyes was enough for Kuroo to tell that he wants to.

Hinata giggles helplessly into Kenma’s shoulder but gets down to business regardless. He uses his hold over Kenma’s shoulders and starts grinding him into the mattress, earning a light moan. Standing there, ejected like a pilot from his plane, Kuroo gapes and watches the way Hinata’s ass and thighs flex.

“ _Lube_ , Testurou.” Kenma pants, letting his head fall back so Hinata can lick his way around his neck, leaving saliva and tiny marks like a collar.

“R-Right.” Kuroo dives for the bedside drawer, nearing pulling it out entirely in his haste. He absently throws his sex towel closer too, the hand towel he keeps by the bed _just in case_ like any normal grown man.

“He talks a big game, doesn’t he?” Hinata murmurs into Kenma’s ear, licking around the lobe. Kenma shivers, and hitches one thigh higher on the cut of Hinata’s hip.

“I always deliver.” Kuroo replies darkly, half empty bottle of lube in hand and gaze focused on the changing shadows on Hinata’s back. The bunching of muscles is familiar, yet new on his tiny orange haired love. Hinata angles a look at him over his shoulder, and it is bold in the way it sweeps over Kuroo like a physical touch.

Kenma squeaks when Hinata does something unseen, warm brown eyes locked on Kuroo’s, and he feels almost faint with arousal.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Hinata wiggles, one arm going under Kenma’s middle and bodily lifting him up the mattress to give them all more space. He drops his head to start licking over Kenma’s chest, discovering nipples and new things to taste on the way. Blinking with surprise at his sudden change in position, Kenma threads his fingers through orange hair and gazes over Hinata at Kuroo, who’s still stuck frozen by the weight of Hinata’s attention.

The heat of Kenma’s eyes galvanize him, and he crawls on the bed, leaning over to kiss Kenma firmly and thoroughly.

“Let’s take care of our long-lost Shouyou-baby, huh, kitten?” Kuroo whispers, grinning with excitement when both shiver at his words. That power is heady, and Kuroo floats his way down, leaving kisses and teeth marks along Hinata’s back.

Then he sinks his teeth harshly into the swell of one ass cheek, and Hinata squeals, kicking like a horse.

Laughing, pinning those dangerous legs down as best as he could, Kuroo licks around the fresh teeth marks and then has to do the other side to match. Symmetry is important.

“Tetsu!” Hinata makes a noise between a whine and a growl, head snapping up to glare. It’s more of a pout, but Kuroo would never tell him that.

“I’m going to make you feel me for days,” Kuroo whispers, popping the lid on the lube while maintaining eye contact. Hinata’s cheeks, which were already pink from the position of Kuroo’s face directly by his ass, flushed darker at the noise, his pupil’s wide black pools. “Might as well start here.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kuroo sees Kenma’s hands glide over sun-tanned ribs, over hips, then around to where Kuroo was hovering. One thin hand slipped fingers down between Hinata’s cheeks, who thrusts forward in reaction. Kuroo watches two of Kenma’s fingers rub directly over Hinata’s entrance.

“K-Kenma!” Hinata yelps, burying his face into a thin shoulder. Kuroo can only just see Kenma’s golden eyes over Hinata’s back, but at that moment he believes in the devil and is ready to sin. 

“Here.” Kuroo rasps, unwilling to interrupt, pouring lube directly over Kenma’s hand to run and drip onto the hole he was massaging. One fingertip presses, and it’s obscene the way Hinata opens for it.

“Kuroo!” Hinata whines, “That’s embarrassing! Stop watching!” His hips, seemingly despite himself, tilt upwards to give Kenma better space, his thighs slip apart further so his hard cock hangs and drools onto Kuroo’s bedspread.

Mind on fire with lust and want, Kuroo thinks, good, leave yourself here, mark everything of mine so I know you’re here. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you.

“I’ve missed you.” He groans into Hinata’s tailbone almost without realizing he’s spoken his thoughts. He kisses down Kenma’s straining forearm to his wet fingers. He doesn’t even care about the tacky feeling of lube on his lips. “There’s no way I’m missing any of this, not ever.”

Kenma has two fingers sunk into Hinata, hooked awkwardly due to the angle but Hinata seems to be enjoying himself regardless. Feeling like he’s heading down a deep rollercoaster dip, Kuroo slicks his own fingers and rubs the lube warm, delicately touching around Kenma’s busy and gently, oh so gently, inserting his middle finger along with Kenma’s two.

Hinata groans, but Kuroo hears it through the rushing of blood in his ears. The press of Hinata, and of Kenma’s wiggling fingers is a _lot_ on his self-control, and he pumps his finger, working it deeper, even as Hinata flutters around him. He can almost imagine being deep inside, of thrusting himself further into Hinata than he’s ever been, and it makes him shudder.

Kenma’s fingers slip out and Kuroo sinks another in, gripping Hinata’s cheek with his other hand, unable to help himself from groping him.

“That’s good.” Hinata sighs happily, hips turning just a bit to copy the motion of Kuroo’s hand.

“ _You’re_ good.” Kuroo replies nonsensically, and it makes the other two laugh.

Kenma is wiggling his way free of Hinata, and at one point is seized by the other, when his hips and aching cock are right by his face. Sweatpants are drawn down slim hips and stolen away, thrown somewhere nobody cared to look. Hinata puts his face into Kenma’s hip and leaves hot kisses behind.

“Shouyou--!” Kenma chokes out, hips twitching as Hinata kisses slide sideways to press against the side of his cock.

“This okay?” Hinata says into a pink cockhead, and Kenma whimpers a yes. A hand is clutching tightly into orange hair, and Kuroo is devouring the sight of Kenma pink cheeked and moaning, even while he gently works Hinata open with another finger and more lube.

“I just want to taste you, okay?” Hinata murmurs, dragging his mouth up and down the side of Kenma’s cock, knowing still not to swallow it or suck on it directly. He’s likely to get a knee to the face from an overstimulated Kenma than enjoy it, so he lets himself become drugged by the scent and press of Kenma against his face.

“That’s fucking hot.” Kuroo whispers, fucking three fingers into Hinata now with more and more strength, curling to skip over his prostate on every other pass. It makes Hinata moan and thrust into empty air, moving along with him and the motion is turning Kuroo’s blood into molten fire.

Kenma slithers away when it gets to be too much, and playfully circles his finger to urge Hinata onto his back. Stuffing a pillow under the orange haired man’s hips, Kenma clambers closer to Kuroo and kisses him, one slim hand capturing Hinata’s neglected cock and exploring it.

“K-Kenm—ah!” Hinata cries out, face pink and lips red and swollen from friction. “Tetsu, I’m good, I want you now.”

“Say please.” Kuroo says, almost stuttering, as Kenma sucks the life out of him at his lips. His fingers leave Hinata and press wet lube to Kenma’s hip.

“Please, _please_ , can you fuck me now? I want to get Kenma off, all over me, and I want you to get off inside me, and I want to get off with you.” Hinata pants, legs spreading and naughty smile crawling over his face. “Can we?”

“Haaaaaaaah.” Kuroo groans into Kenma’s hair, squeezing his eyes shut and quickly putting a hand tight around the base of his cock. It doesn’t do much, but it helps to center him, so he doesn’t embarrass himself by coming untouched from Hinata’s fucking _words_. Behind closed eyes, he feels Kenma move and probably climb atop Hinata, and the moans and noises the two of them make together crawls into Kuroo’s heart to live forever.

“Shouyou,” Kenma whispers between high-pitched moans, “Shouyou.”

Then Kuroo’s slicking himself up, opening his eyes to take them in and breathing slowly to try and clear his lust-fogged mind.

Kenma straddled Hinata’s middle, propped up by Hinata’s bent knees and lightly exploring tanned skin. Hinata has his own hands on Kenma’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the pointy hip bones. The both glance at Kuroo, Kenma over his shoulder almost bashfully and Hinata from the bed looking like an orange haired angel.

Kuroo takes a moment to kiss Kenma’s shoulder, liking the view of his bony ass sitting just ahead of Hinata’s rock hard cock.

“Ready?” Kuroo growls, eyes locked on Hinata’s and rewarded by the knees parting just slightly. Lifting ankles off the bed to open Hinata up, Kenma shuffles to fit and the three of them gasp together when Kuroo steadily presses himself inside.

There’s no stuttering faults, no loss of self-control like there had been when he was young. Instead, Kuroo bored his eyes into Hinata’s as he filled him in a slow, unstoppable press. Hinata’s eyebrows furrow and his eyes close as his entire being focuses on how Kuroo was prying him open with his cock, and Kenma, in wonder, starts trailing fingertips over his face.

“That’s right kitten,” Kuroo whispers into Kenma’s skin, “put your thumb in his mouth. Let him suck. He needs to suck something, don’t you Shou?”

“You’re so weird, Tetsurou.” Kenma mumbles, but does as bid, pressing his thumb over Hinata’s lips and urging them open. Hinata’s tongue comes out to greet him and his eyes slit open.

Kuroo is all the way in, then, and he’s shaking.

“Fuck me.” Hinata demands of him, something feral crossing into his face. His feet curl and urge Kuroo closer, and his hands grip Kenma so tightly there’s indents in his skin. Kuroo fucks in once, barely able to withdraw.

But then he’s moving, and all three of them are moaning.

Hinata slips one hand to Kenma’s cock, and Kenma thrusts in surprise. Scrabbling for the lube, Kenma drizzles whatever’s left over Hinata’s hand and then it’s a smooth glide, and his little hips move to fuck into that hold by himself. Hinata is rolling his head this way and that, huffing out air on Kuroo’s every thrust.

Shaking his hair out of his face, Kuroo angles himself on each thrust in. His hold on the back of Hinata’s thighs is shaky, but Kenma loops an arm around Hinata’s bent left leg. In a surprising show of flexibility, Kenma opens Hinata for Kuroo, all while thrusting into his grip.

Hinata moans, startled and high, when Kuroo brushes the right angle over his prostate.

“Yes.” Kuroo hisses, arousal and the best fucking pleasure he’s ever felt zipping along his every nerve. He leans forward awkwardly, then finds the best footing he can with one foot on the floor, and then drives himself forward into Hinata over, and over, and over.

God this is good.

“Shouyou!” Kenma cries, hips stuttering and thrusting as he comes, and his head falls back. His come jets out and falls to Hinata’s stomach, wet spots running across Hinata’s sternum and chest. With some stretching, Kuroo can kiss Kenma, open mouthed and panting.

“Kenma,” Hinata whines, legs flexing around Kuroo. Kenma slides sideways off Hinata to rest beside them, breathing heavily but taking in their every move. Kuroo falls forward to hitch Hinata’s legs up higher and fucks him, slamming into him with claps of skin that sound obscene and disgustingly sexy.

“Not gonna last.” Kuroo chokes out, annoyed with himself but unwilling to halt the speeding train that was his orgasm, plunging headfirst. He uses his free hand to reach and takes Hinata’s cock into hand, pumping in with his thrusts as best he could. Kenma lunges for Hinata’s mouth and kisses him while he orgasms, and Kuroo thanks his lucky star that he lasted until he could feel the way Hinata gripped on his cock, and he comes, hips stuttering and churning and eyes blanking out into white.

He comes back to earth, as Hinata shivers through the aftershocks of his orgasm, fluttering around his oversensitive cock. He’s leaking around the edges, and Kuroo quells the sudden flush of pleasure and possessive glee that he’s left his mark inside Hinata again.

“I love you.” Kuroo gasps out, emotion clogging his throat and flying high on absolute bliss. He falls sideways to Hinata’s other side, shakily kissing him and licking their dry lips. Kenma rubs his fingers through his hair and Kuroo blearily reaches for him too, and the three of them cuddle together, faces pressed into each other’s and smiles leaving impressions in skin.

“Love you.” Hinata whispers, and Kenma sighs into a gentle kiss, their lips sore. “Love you.”

They doze for untold minutes, the dry towel doing enough of a job of clean up for them to remain in bed, thankfully. Hinata has already passed out from a combination of jet lag and exhaustion and doesn’t move when Kenma sits up and puts his hair back into its ponytail.

“Could you give me that?” Kuroo’s weak voice pleaded, one shaky hand leaving his mess of blankets towards the water bottle set on the nightstand.

Unimpressed, Kenma glances at him from the corner of his eye.

“Don’t judge me.” Kuroo whines, eyes staring into the distance as though he’d seen hell.

“I’m judging you.” Kenma says but reaches for the water anyways. Hinata snuffles in his sleep at the disturbance in the bed, and he feels a warm flush through him again. Hinata is right _there_. Kenma can reach out and touch him. So, he does.

Absently, as his lips travel over a stocky shoulder and down a thick chest. The warmth of Hinata’s skin shocks him, he hardly seems real. More like a sun god brought down to earth to reward mankind. Not that they deserved rewarding, especially them.

“Kenma.” Kuroo whimpers, hand trembling in the air. Kenma rolls his eyes and hands him the bottle, watching as Kuroo fights the lid open to take a few delicate sips.

“You’re so full of shit.” Kenma grunts, curling up once more on Hinata’s side. The orange haired man sighs and stretches in his sleep, one arm coming up to curl under his pillow and giving Kenma a perfect place to rest his head.

“My soul has left my body through my dick.” Kuroo stares into space, cradling the water bottle like it’s made of gold. He’s slumped, hair messier than ever, and utterly ridiculous. Kenma has to smother his laughter, both to not wake Hinata and not destroy the paltry leftovers of Kuroo’s pride. “You can’t tell me it didn’t.”

“It really didn’t.”

“You’re a succubus. You and him. Both of you. _Succubus’s_.”

“You knew this already. You already signed your soul away.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

Hinata makes a noise, head flopping and legs parting slightly, knee falling out sideways. He’s attractive even while drooling, naked, marks scattered over his skin like confetti.

There’s a beat of silence.

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, I love them so much. please let me know if you want these beautiful three in anything else, I have such love to give them!  
> real life has returned, so this will be the last for a while, but comments and kudos always urge me to do more!


End file.
